freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Freezing Timeline
The following lists all major events in the Freezing (universe) in chronological order. 2012 *Maria Lancelot appears to Gengo Aoi around this time.Freezing Manga Ch.115 *1st Nova Clash. (Nova attack Earth for the first time) 2013 *2nd Nova Clash. 2014 *3rd Nova Clash. 2015 *4th Nova Clash. *Maria Lancelot "dies" in the battle against the Nova. 2018 *Founding of the Chevalier. 2022 May *'May 16th:' Lab 13 has been established by this time; Earliest known sighting of the Legendary Pandora.Freezing Manga Ch.109 June *Gengo Aoi meets Howard L. Bridget for the first timeFreezing Zero Manga Ch.2. *The Pandora Project is slated for development over the Valkyrie Project. 2023 *Lab 13 continues efforts into developing the Pandora Project, led by Gengo Aoi.Freezing Zero Manga Ch.27 *The Legendary Pandora continue their training. *Chiffon escapes the lab and befriends Aureriel Fairchild; Aureriel is killed shortly after by Chevalier hit-squad, Lucy brings Chiffon back to Lab 13. 2025 *Orie Tenjouin is born around this time. 2027 *Scarlett Ohara is born around this time. 2037 *5th Nova Clash takes place; 1st Generation Pandora are deployed as soldiers for the first time. 2043 *Kazuha Aoi, granddaughter of Gengo is born. However, complications due to her Stigma Body force Gengo to aid in the delivery. 2045 August *'August 23rd: '''First Lieutenant Margaret Lindman, a veteran of the 5th Nova Clash is stationed in America to train Chevalier troops.Freezing Zero Manga Ch.23 *A working prototype of Pandora Mode is developed and Lindman is one of the selected few to test it. *The 6th Nova Clash occurs in America.Freezing Zero Manga Ch.23-24 *Margaret Lindman is wounded in action and unable to continue active service, resolving to become an instructor instead.Freezing Zero Manga Ch.24 2047 *Rana Linchen, a Type-Maria Pandora, is born around this time. 2048 *Satellizer L. Bridget is born around this time. 2049 August-December *Ryuuichi Aoi lives in Hokkaido with his wife and daughter.Freezing Manga Ch.183- *Gengo Aoi attempts to initiate the Arcadia Project, but his son rejects the plan. *Cassandra Aoi is awakened and comes to live with Ryuuichi's family.Freezing Manga Ch.186 *Orie becomes pregnant but suffers complications, worse than with Kazuha, necessitating the transference of the child to Cassandra.Freezing Manga Ch.187-189 2050 April *'April 3rd': Kazuya is born.Freezing Manga Ch.190 *West Genetics is established shortly after the creation of East Genetics; Maria Lancelot's "corpse" is entombed in the Ravensbourne Nucleotide under the academy. *Orie attempts to kill Kazuya, but she is stopped and killed by Kazuha.Freezing Manga Ch.192 *Gengo develops miniaturized version of the Legendary Stigmata and implants them into Kazuha.Freezing Manga Ch.193 *Ryuuichi rapes Cassandra, resulting in a pregnancy, and commits suicide.Freezing Manga Ch.194 *Kazuha begins taking care of Kazuya. *Ouka Tenjouin is born at some point this year. = 2051 *Arcadia Aoi is born around this time. 2053 May *7th Nova Clash takes placeFreezing Zero Manga Ch.2. *Limiters, Gengo Aoi's newest weapon, are deployed in battled for the first time. *Kazuha is enrolled into the Pandora Project. *Scarlett Ohara is fired from Lab 13 for unauthorized tampering and mapping of Maria Lancelot's genetic map around this time. 2059 *Second-year Pandora Yu-Mi Kim and Elize Schmitz are rivals for the top position at West Genetics. The two eventually reconcile their differences and become best friends. 2060 *Gengo uses his influence to have Kazuha placed into West Genetics as a second-yearFreezing Zero Manga Ch. 1. *Kazuha joins the elite Numbers group, consisting of now third-years Yu-Mi, Elize, and Shion Nayfield. The group eventually becomes close after a rocky startFreezing Zero Manga Ch. 4. 2061 *8th Nova Clash takes place in Alaska; Kazuha is killed in action. *First appearance of the Type-S class of Nova. 2062 June *Arnett McMillan decides to become a PandoraFreezing Zero Manga Ch. 6-7. *High End Skills, techniques developed by Kazuha before her death, are taught to third-year Panodra at all Genetics academies. *Su-Na Lee is the top third-year Pandora of West Genetics and one of the strongest Pandora in all Genetics. *Su-Na becomes Gengo Aoi's bodyguard and the two develop a close relationship. 2063 March *28th Generation freshman class adapts to life at the academy. *Freshman Elizabeth Mably finishes 1st in the Spring carnival, followed closely by Arnett McMillan and Miyabi Kannazuki in 2nd and 3rd place respectively. *Gengo has Chiffon Aoi enrolled into West Genetics, keeping her true identity a secret under the alias "Chiffon Fairchild". *The events of Freezing: First Chronicles takes place; Chiffon's reputation as West Genetics' Smiling Monster is established during the Summer CarnivalFreezing First Chronicles Manga Ch.1-4. *The ''Heroic Stigmata Transplant Project is officially approved by the Chevalier. Gengo threatens to remove himself from the stigmata project over the U.S. requesting a independent investigation over the heroic stigmataFreezing Zero Manga Ch.31. *In opposition, Gengo Aoi begins gathering members of his secretly developed Valkyrie Project, aided by his second-in-command Su-Na Lee. *Lucy Aoi joins the Valkyries under the code-name "Lucy Renault." 2064 March *The Levon Brooks Incident occursFreezing: Zero Manga Ch. 25-26. *Satellizer is suspended and transferred to West Genetics. *9th Nova Clash occurs in Japan; Marin Maxwell is killed in action. *Amelia Evans struggles to support her brother, and has no choice but to volunteer for the E-Pandora Project. 2065 *Junior Carnival occurs, Satellizer is defeated by Ganessa Roland due to Kazuya's interference.Freezing Manga Ch. 1 *Kazuya enrols in West Genetics as a Freshman. *Rana Linchen arrives at West Genetics.Freezing Manga Ch. 10 *Elizabeth Mably is forced to suspend the 3rd years punishment of Satellizer L. Bridget at the request of Chiffon. *The 'Shintoshi Genetics Food Theme Park' is opened on "the 15th of this month"Freezing Manga Ch. 24. *10th Nova Clash occurs at East and West Genetics; the Nova search for Maria Lancelot.Freezing Manga Ch. 25-37 *Type-S Nova begin to evolve during clashes. *Satellizer regresses into Corrosion-Type Nova Form, but comes out of it alive. May *'May 30th: '''As a result of heavy casualties sustained during the 10th Clash, the Chevalier green lights the E-Pandora Project. June *'June 8th:''' Various high-ranking Genetics Pandora are ordered to report to the E-Pandora Alaskan facilityFreezing Manga Ch. 51. *Development of the E-Pandora Project commences *The Mark IV is developed; Director Marks Spencer releases footage of E-Pandora Jina Purpleton demonstrating strength on par with mainstream Pandora. *The Mark IV is revealed to be a failure, and Charles Bonaparte kills Jina when she regresses into Nova Form as a side effect of the drug. *The Chevalier scandalize the Mably Corporation when Elizabeth Mably reports the unethical actions of the E-Pandora Project. *The E-Pandora rebel against the Chevalier, joined by Satellizer, Rana, Kazuya, Elizabeth, Andre, Cassie and Kyoichi. *First appearance of new Pandora Mode; equipped to world-ranked Pandora for combat testing. *Howard L. Bridget and Gengo Aoi bypass Chevalier authority and dispatch a Pandoran team to investigate the Alaska facility; Gengo personally leads investigation, accompanied by First Lieutenant Su-Na Lee. *Amelia Evans discovers that the E-Pandora is a cover-up by Scarlett for the Maria Project. She transforms into a Nova due to erosion of her Stigmata and contact with Type-Maria clones. *11th Nova Clash occurs; Chiffon Aoi is killed in action while ending the clash. *Radox Phantomheim resigns as Commander-in-Chief of the Chevalier; he is succeeded by Alfred Hughes. *Chevalier is forced to publicly admit to the failure of the E-Pandora Project; Marks Spencer and Scarlett Ohara held responsible for project's failure. July *Gengo is authorized to activate the Valkyrie Project at West GeneticsFreezing Manga Ch. 97. *Platoon 13 is established at West Genetics under First Lieutenant Su-Na Lee's commandFreezing Manga Ch. 101. *Introduction of Plasma Weapons and Textures as well as the Faylan Technology. *Joint-training exercise is held at West Genetics to test the efficiency of Platoon 13; goes awry due to the tampering of Seiga Heavy Industries. *The 12th Nova Clash occurs at West Genetics; first large scale invasion of over 500 Nova; first appearance of Pandora-Type and Humanoid-Type Nova. *Satellizer, Rana, Ticy, and Roxanne achieve Transcendence. *Gengo has Su-Na awaken Legendary Pandora to defeat invading army. *Aftermath of clash; Chevalier outraged by new technology kept secret by Gengo. *Gengo initiates a civil war to create a new anti-Nova organization, aided by Su-Na, Scarlett, and Seiga Heavy Industries; he isolates all survivors of the 12th Nova Clash and begins to assemble resources and talented individuals to his base. *Amelia Evans comes to Gengo's military base as Scarlett's bodyguard. *Rogue members of the Chevalier enlist Radox to assassinate Gengo. *Radox gathers assassins, code-named Busters, and outfits them with experimental and dangerous Plasma Stigmata to counter Gengo's military forces. *Scarlett and Atsuko mint the Legendary Stigmata. *Operation Cat Killer commences; Busters make landfall and attack Gengo's headquarters. *The Valkyries are outfitted with Plasma Form upgrades. *The Busters activate Anti-Freezing for the first time, and they regress the Legendary Pandora, except Lucy, into Pandora-Type Nova. *Buster Petty Layner is killed by teammate Isuzu Sawatari. *Five Pandora-Type Nova appear at Gengo's base, initiating the 13th Nova Clash. *Sawatari ambushes Gengo, but is defeated and captured by Su-Na, aided by Scarlett and Amelia EvansFreezing Manga Ch. 180. *Introduction of the ''Legendary Stigmata System, ''revealed to be a near perfect replica of Maria Lancelot's Stigmata; Su-Na Lee is the sole Pandora outfitted with the new system. *Isabella Lucas flees from Gengo's base. *Kazuya's Freezing releases Cassandra from the Nova's control; Cassandra fights the Nova and is nearly killed. *Rana Linchen's unauthorized use of Plasma Form upgrade results in mental corruption by Nova. *Gengo and his companions depart for West GeneticsFreezing Manga Ch. 181; They make landfall without incident and prepare to awaken Gengo's trump cardFreezing Manga Ch. 196. *Kazuya Aoi induces Transcendence in Arnett McMillan and Elizabeth MablyFreezing Manga Ch. 195. *Previously unobserved ability allows Kazuya to boost and control nearby PandoraFreezing Manga Ch. 195; under his direction, Pandora-Type Nova are destroyedFreezing Manga Ch. 196. *The berserk Rana Linchen overpowers the rogue Legendary Pandora before Kazuya intervenes. *Arcadia Aoi awakens and exits her stasis chamber on her own accord. *Rana Linchen is released from Nova control by Kazuya and is promptly disabled by the rogue Legendary Pandora shortly thereafter. *Arcadia arrives at the battlefield; she leeches power from Teslad and proceeds to overpower her and Windy May in battle. *Arcadia defeats Windy May and Teslad by completely draining their Soul Energy; the 13th Nova Clash ends. *Radox Phantomheim is reinstated as Commander-in-chief of the Chevalier and captures Isabella Lucas; He begins to mobilize the Chevalier for full-scale war against Gengo Aoi. *West Genetics joins Gengo in rebelling against the Chevalier. *Gengo begins Operation Exit Revenant; majority of Legendary Pandora rendered immobile. *Maria Lancelot intervenes in Gengo's experiment, sending Kazuya and Arcadia to another dimension. *Kazuya meets the other dimension's natives, including hostile Nova. *Atsuko Seiga betrays Gengo and leakes information to Radox; Chevalier use opportunity to launch an assault on West Genetics using the European and Asian Armies. *A Round takes place in the other dimension. *An alternate version of Gengo is revealed to have some connection to the Nova. *Kazuya intervenes in the Round to protect the Rounders, as a result he meet an alternate Maria Lancelot. *Radox's fleet is attacked by a new and crazed form of the Nova. *Gengo sends the Pandora of Platoon 13 to the Elca Dimension to save Kazuya *Charles Bonaparte and Cassie Lockheart achieve Transcendence References Category:Synopsis